The advent of mobile phones, and especially smartphones, has made it made is easier for people to communicate with one another. Two popular communication mechanisms facilitated by smartphones are text messaging and e-mail. Some smartphones include voice to text programs that allow users to send text-based messages by speaking voice commands. However, these programs require users to speak unnatural commands followed by an exact direct speech message that the user wants to send. For example, the user may be required to state the command “Send e-mail message to John Smith” followed by the intended message, such as “Can you meet for lunch.” This can seem awkward and unnatural to the user.